One problem with current database technologies is in retrieving information from them. Creating the right search parameters is typically the key to finding the right data in a database. However, even with the right search parameters the data must be catalogued in a manner consistent with those search parameters. If the data lacks appropriate information for cataloguing, it cannot be effectively located in a search.
In photography, a user may take pictures at different times and places. Searching through the pictures one by one is inefficient and slow, so having an automated search for pictures in a database is desirable. Sometimes the picture does not conjure up a memory of where or what is in the picture, so conventional systems offer several methods for annotating pictures for database storage and search.
The first method is with the date and time of day. However, this is not a very useful search feature, as most dates are not particularly easy to recall.
Another method involves marking the position of the camera with latitude and longitude coordinates and annotating the picture with the coordinates. As with the date and time of day feature, most users are not particularly aware of their coordinates, so reference to those coordinates is not helpful.
Another method involves annotation by the user at the time the picture is taken. However, most cameras are not designed for text input, so this type of annotation is cumbersome and time consuming. Furthermore, most users do not want to pause from viewing scenery or participating in an event to enter such text.
Accordingly, what is needed is a system and method for automatically annotating images from an image-capture device, especially with information relevant to the user or easily searchable at a later time. The present invention addresses such a need.